warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Dreamer Hop
B sisters outfits natalie wears a black and white lace dress emily wears a nearlynude city dress, sandals and a clutch Transcript Louisa: Weeeeeeeeeellll... student: I wanna see a rapper student 2: Yeah, he’s so cool Fronk: programs! Get your programs here! You know everyone could do without them (the people got their programs) emily: hang on, dreamer hop? 9 volt: yep, a group parody of earth wind and fire fronk: thank you so much! Ana: well then, It's showtime! (Leaves) 9 volt: fronk, i’m So glad 18 volt and his group performed all the dance routines, it was cool fronk: they did the caterpillar crawl, everything, 18 volt is a very good dance teacher 9 volt: I hope the dreamer hop will be so much fun! (Laughs) (Cut to the stage) 18 volt: (Offstage) How about givin' me and my crew a little intro there, Kat? Kat: (as announcer) Introducing the hottie rap around... 18 volt: (offstage) You forgot "And his crew who will teach you how to do the dance" Kat: (as announcer) Introducing, the hottie rap around And his crew of all time who will teach you how to do the dance... 18-Volt and the dreamers! 18 volt: Everybody out there, get up off your chair Kick off your shoes and shake up your hair The coolest group is finally here, you see It's Party Time, let's shout hooray! Let's go dancing in a club, It's time to get hoppin' cause we're doing the dreamer Hop! 18 volt & dreamers: We go Hop, Hop, Hop, Hippety Hop We go Hop, Hop, Hop, Hoppety Hop We go Hop, Hop, Hippety Hop, around the house, yeah We go Hop, Hop, Hop, Hippety Hop We go Hop, Hop, Hop, Hoppety Hop We go Hop, Hop, Hippety Hop, And do the dreamer Hop! (instrumental interlude) 18 volt: (speaking) now let’s do the basic steps! Here we go! (Sings) Turn around, move your head and get your body bumping Jump to the left and get to the right A jump and a bump and a hop is all you need Hop real high and hop real low Hop real fast and hop real slow Keep on hopping and doing the dreamer Hop, Don't Stop! 18 volt & dreamers: We go Hop, Hop, Hop, Hippety Hop We go Hop, Hop, Hop, Hoppety Hop We go Hop, Hop, Hippety Hop, around the house, yeah We go Hop, Hop, Hop, Hippety Hop (We go Hoppin' and a Hoppin' and a Hoppety Hop) We go Hop, Hop, Hop, Hoppety Hop We go Hop, Hop, Hippety Hop, And do the Dreamer Hop! We go Hop, Hop Hippety Hop, And Do the dreamer Hop! whoo! Red: I can't find it! It doesn't seem to be on any of these stations! Dr crygor: Keep looking. Spitz: Oh, you're goin' too slow. Let me take the wheel. rapidly presses the channel button and the commercials rapidly changes Red: It's too fast. How can you even tell what's on? Spitz: I can tell. keeps changing the channels even when it’s waaaaaay too fast Young cricket: There it is! We made it! Red: Back, back, back! Spitz: Too late. I'm in the 40s. Gotta go 'round the horn. It's faster. Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes